Harry Potter and the Archangel
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: When Harry is betrayed by the wizarding world, he unlocks a power that certain people in the wizarding world would fear should that power surface. Harry then returns to the wizarding world with a new family to right past wrongs. Has Slash. H/W/C.
1. End of Darkness & Destines Intertwined

Harry Potter and the Archangel

By: Azrael_of_Death

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**1) Rating: **K+ (Will be R rated in a later chapter(s))

**2) Pairing(s): **H x W x C **(WARNING: This will be a m/m slash story. Don't Like. Don't Read.)**

**3) Beta Reader: **Harry Slash Luv

**3) Summary: **When Harry is betrayed by the wizarding world for defeating Voldemort. Harry escapes from Azkaban to America, finding love and family. But the world he left wants him back. Harry returns with his new family to the world he left behind, battling old friends and enemies. The past will come to light as Harry and his new family battles an ancient foe. The Source of All Evil !

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter I**

**The End of Darkness and Destinies Intertwined**

"So now it ends, Tom. I've destroyed your trinkets." Harry said.

"It does not matter Potter. As long as there is Light in the world there will be Darkness and when you are dead, I shall rule the world." Voldemort replied as they circled each other.

"That may be true, but I will destroy you Tom so that your evil cannot plague this earth anymore. Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort brought up the strongest shield he could manage as the sickly green curse flew from Harry's wand, But the Killing Curse blasted through the shield like a rock hitting glass. The curse then slammed into Voldemort, killing the Dark Lord.

As Harry was killing the Dark Lord, across the world in an old style Victorian Manor's attic stood a ancient green leather bound book with the carving of a Celtic knot on its cover. It was the symbol of the Charmed Ones and the book was their Book of Shadows. The Book was opening as the oldest of Piper Halliwell's children, Wyatt entered the attic. "Mom! The book is writing itself again." Wyatt yelled as an invisible hand wrote a prophecy in the book.

'_As the Darkness ends, the Sun will rise _

_The hero forsaken, the Archangel shall dawn. _

_Life and Death shall be his domain. _

_The Archangel shall find family _

_And be complete in the descendants_

_Of the sisters three. _

_One of Sun, so fair _

_And One of Earth _

_So soft, shall be _

_His mates forever more _

_Darkness will rise again _

_Calling the Archangel _

_To battle foes both _

_New and old._

_Heaven shall rejoice _

_As Light and Darkness_

_is born. _

_The sky shall darken_

_And the Archangel revealed _

_Shall bring judgment _

_To the Earth _

_Bringing forth _

_The new dawn.'_

As the invisible hand finished writing, Piper and her youngest son Chris hurried into the room. "You said something about the Book writing in itself again?" Piper asked.

"Yeah mom. Check it out." Wyatt said pointing to the book. Piper and Chris walked over to examine the new entry in the Book. "Both Chris and I are mentioned in it." Wyatt said as his mom and brother finished reading the prophecy.

Piper then looked to the ceiling, "Leo!" Piper called. Two seconds later a brown haired man appeared in a column of blue-white lights.

"What's wrong, Piper?" Leo asked.

"This." Piper replied as she showed Leo the prophecy. "What's an Archangel, Leo?" Piper asked her husband.

"An Archangel is a being of unadulterated Light and Darkness, who has dominion over life and death. The Archangel is the Leader of Heaven. He is the only being to have two mates and has the power to call loved ones back to Life." Leo said.

"Well that's fine, but if you read the prophecy like we did you might have noticed that the Archangel is supposed to mate with OUR BOYS!" Piper yelled.

"The Archangel can only mate with the strongest magical beings in the world. In this case our sons. Leo said placatingly.

"So how do we find this Archangel?" Piper asked.

"He will rise soon and will unintentionally seek us out. When the Angel does rise, the amount of power he will release will drain every magical creature with a fifty mile radius." Leo said.

"So if the Angel is in the City will we be affected?" Wyatt asked his dad.

"No, because the Archangel is in England. The Archangel's name is Harry James Potter, so please watch for him because should the demons get to him before we do the world will perish as every living thing will die slowly. Remember that he is a being of unadulterated Light and Darkness. The Archangel must help the side of Good against the upcoming trials. So watch for him. Leo said as he orbed from the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Next Chapter: The Prophecy and Forsaken **_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_I hope you liked the new prophecy, as it fits with what I have planned in the later chapters. _

_So as always please Read and Review._

_Azrael of Death _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	2. The Prophecy and Forsaken

Harry Potter and the Archangel

By: Azrael_of_Death

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Author's Note:

**1) Rating: **K+ (Will be R rated in a later chapter(s))

**2) Pairing(s): **H x W x C **(WARNING: This will be a m/m slash story. Don't Like. Don't Read.)**

**3) Beta Reader:** Harry Slash Luv

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter II**

**The Prophecy and Forsaken**

The castle erupted in cheers as Voldemort's body crumpled to the floor. "Finally! It's done." Harry said.

"You're done here Harry, but others need your help." Trelawney said before she went into a trance-like state.

"Everyone leave. Harry please stay." Dumbledore said as Trelawney started to speak.

'_As the Darkness ends, the Sun will rise _

_The hero forsaken, the Archangel shall dawn. _

_Life and Death shall be his domain. _

_The Archangel shall find family _

_And be complete in the descendants_

_Of the sisters three. _

_One of Sun, so fair _

_And One of Earth _

_So soft, shall be _

_His mates forever more _

_Darkness will rise again _

_Calling the Archangel _

_To battle foes both_

_new and old_

_Heaven shall rejoice _

_As Light and Darkness_

_is born. _

_The sky shall darken_

_And the Archangel revealed _

_Shall bring judgment _

_To the Earth _

_Bringing forth _

_The new dawn.'_

Trelawney finished speaking before collapsing. Dumbledore and Harry looked at each other. Thinking different thoughts.

'_How do I control this situation? I've shaped Harry's future this far let's see if I can shape it further.' _Dumbledore thought.

'_This Archangel is my future maybe I could finally have a family away from the Dursley's. I need to try to find these sisters.' _Harry thought.

Little did Dumbledore know but his control of Harry would disappear as the Great Hall doors slammed open. Walking toward them was Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic and six Auror's.

"Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for murder by the Killing Curse. Auror's take him." Fudge said.

"What's the meaning of this Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked as the Auror's cuffed Harry.

"Your Golden Boy used the Killing Curse at six am this morning." Fudge said.

"If you would look around Fudge you'll see that Hogwarts was attacked early this morning. I personally killed Voldemort." Harry said nodding his head to the corpse of the former Dark Lord.

"You must be crazy Potter. The Dark Lord cannot be back. It has to be illusion." Fudge said. "Potter's trial is this afternoon." Fudge said as he, and the Auror's left with Harry in tow.

Later that afternoon, Harry Potter sat in a chair surrounded by the Wizengamot, the wizarding world's high court. "Harry James Potter, you are charged with murder by the Killing Curse. How do you plead?" Fudge asked him.

"Not Guilty." Harry said.

"Not Guilty! Casting an Unforgivable on a human being is a life sentence in Azkaban." Fudge said.

"But if you would just look at my memories or give me Vertiserum we could all be out of here in an hour." Harry said.

"We have no time for this. I want this done now!" Fudge said.

"Bring out the accused's wand." Fudge said as a ministry worker handed him Harry's wand.

"Pritori Incantatem." Fudge said pointing his wand at Harry's wand which showed Fudge a ghostly image of the Killing Curse but not who was hit by it.

"Based on the accused's wand, will the Wizengamot please vote now on the charge of murder by Killing Curse? All those in favor of a five year probationary sentence then reconvening for a trial to discuss the Dementor's Kiss?" Fudge said as half of the room raised their hands.

"All those not in favor?" Fudge said. The other half raised their hands. "It seems that I must make the deciding vote. "Harry James Potter, I hereby find you guilty of murder by Killing Curse. Guards take him to Azkaban." Fudge said.

Harry was led out of the courtroom by six Dementor's, and led to the dock and into a boat headed for Azkaban prison. "In you go, Potter." The Auror said as he shoved Harry into his cell.

Six months into Harry's sentence, he received an unusual visitor in the form of a white hooded and cloaked being who appeared in a swirl of blue-white lights.

"Hello Harry." The being said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm your Whitelighter. I'm here to help you escape this prison and to help you on your path to find what you most desire." The Whitelighter said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"By becoming that which certain people will fear by its coming." The Whitelighter said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The Archangel. Deep inside you is a power long sought by Good. Some will try to control you. Now listen very closely. Tomorrow at midnight, the power of the Archangel will rise and you will drain very thing magical within a fifty mile radius allowing you to escape. I will return after you transform." The Whitelighter said before vanishing.

"Okay." Harry said as he laid down waiting the coming night.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Next Chapter: The Change and escaping Azkaban **

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_I hope you liked this chapter. Please Read and Review _

_- Azrael_of_Death _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	3. The Change & Escaping Azkaban

Harry Potter and the Archangel

By: Azrael_of_Death

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Author's Note:

1) **Rating:** K+

2) **Pairing(s):** H x W x C **(WARNING: This will be a m/m slash story. Don't Like. Don't Read.)**

3) **Name Change:** Harry will be known as Angelus Evans in the second half of this chapter.

4) **Beta Reader: **Harry Slash Luv

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter III**

**The change and escaping Azkaban**

As midnight approached, Harry paced in his cell. Suddenly he felt disoriented and stumbled as he was surrounded by a silver-black aura, which was encompassing his body.

After ten minutes the aura receded into Harry's back. Harry screamed as two six-foot wings sprouted from his back. The left wing was black with silver edges while the right wing was white with silver edges.

As Harry was transforming, Auror's raced to Harry's cell when they felt the wave of magic hit them. They reached his cell as he stood up to face them. What they saw scared them to death.

Harry Potter was five foot eight and had short untidy black hair with emerald eyes. The man before them was six foot one and he had long black hair with silver-white tips and looked at them with silver eyes. As the man stared at them, the Auror's felt a drain on their magic.

"You cannot hold me." Harry said to the Auror's.

"Wanna bet Potter." An Auror replied.

"Very well." Harry said as he walked over to the door of his cell. He lifted his hand and pressed it to the door. His hand glowed with silver-black flames as the door melted before the Auror's eyes.

"Like I said you cannot hold me." Harry said again. The Aurors turned to the Dementors,

"Guards attack him." An Auror said as the Dementors started toward Harry.

Harry looked at the Dementors. "I command you to stop." Harry said to the guards. The Dementors stopped. "Flee before my creatures of shadow or fear the light of the Archangel." Harry said to the Dementors as they turned and floated away from Harry's power.

The Auror's then whipped out their wands and started to attack him. Harry's aura responded by flaring and sending out a wave of magic which destroyed all wards and knocked out magical beings within a fifty-mile radius of Harry.

The wave of magic was even felt at Hogwarts as the castle shook with the force of a hurricane. _'Oh no! The Archangel has come.' _ Dumbledore thought as he looked outside his office window to see trees blowing harshly in the wind and the sky flash with thunder and lightning.

Meanwhile, Harry was waiting for his Whitelighter to appear. She soon appeared before Harry. "Hello again, Harry. Let's get you out of here but first I want you to focus and will your wings to recede." She said.

Harry focused as his wings disappeared. "Grab my hand and I will take you to freedom." His Whitelighter said. Harry grabbed her hand and they orbed to a deserted park.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Golden Gate Park in San Francisco USA." The Whitelighter replied.

"So what is a Whitelighter?" Harry asked.

"A Whitelighter, Harry is a being of Good sworn to protect Wicca Witches and future Whitelighters from demons and other assorted beings. Think of us as guardian angels." She said.

"So what happened back there? What am I?" Harry asked her.

"You Harry are known as the Archangel. A being of unadulterated Light and Darkness. You have the power to bring back loved ones who have died before their time. You have a new destiny here in San Francisco, so make use of your powers to help people. Oh, before I forget you are the only person capable of having two mates. Whomever you choose will cease to be what they are and will become Angels as will any children you may have. So that being said, your old life is over for now. Pick a new name." His Whitelighter said.

Harry thought about it and he finally chose a name. "I choose to be named Angelus Conner Evans." Angelus said.

"Very well Angelus. We will meet again." His Whitelighter said before orbing out.

Four years had passed Angelus had gotten a handle on his newfound powers, graduated college, saved magical beings both Witch and not, and had moved into a house on Prescott street. He was sitting at the kitchen table looking through the newspaper when an ad caught his eye.

'**Bartender Wanted! Apply at P3. Ask for the manager, Piper Halliwell. 1296 West A Street.' **

After looking the ad over, Angelus decided to drive to the club. He entered the club as a woman with long brown hair looked up.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked. Before Angelus could reply, twenty demons shimmered into the club.

"Hello Witch and a mortal to. Take the mortal. Kill the Witch." The demon leader yelled. The demons swarmed the woman and Angelus.

"You demons picked the wrong person to mess with." Angelus said as his wings unfurled.

"Archangel!" the demon leader cried.

"Correct, demon. Now explain to me why you decoded to attack this Witch?" Angelus asked the demon.

"We were sent to attack her, A Charmed One." The demon replied pointing to the woman.

"I don't think so demon." Angelus said as he conjured silver-black fire in his hands and sent the flames toward the demons exploding them to ash. All but one demon remained. "I spared you so that you may return to your Master. Tell them that the Archangel protects the Charmed Ones and that to attack them attacks me. I will personally vanquish any who harm them. Now Go!" Angelus said as the demon shimmered out of the room.

Angelus turned to the woman. "So you're a Charmed One. I came here looking for a job and I find one of the three sister's." Angelus said the last part to himself.

"You're the Archangel. I heard a magical being was protecting mortals and magical beings alike. I'm Piper Halliwell." Piper said holding out her hand to Angelus.

"I'm Angelus Evans." Angelus said.

"You said you needed a bartender. I'm able to work anytime you need me. Plus the club will stay demon free as all Evil shies away at my presence. I give my protection to you and your family so that you may have a normal life." Angelus said.

"Very well Angelus. I accept the protection and you now have a job." Piper said.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Next chapter: Meeting a Charmed One's Family **

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_I hope you liked this chapter. _

_Please as always Read and Review. _

_- Azrael_of_Death_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	4. Meeting A Charmed One's Family

Harry Potter and the Archangel

By: Azrael_of_Death

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Author's Note:

1) Rating: K+ (Will be R rated in a later chapter(s))

2) Pairing(s): H x W x C **(WARNING: This will be a m/m slash story. Don't Like. Don't Read.)**

3) Beta Reader: Harry Slash Luv

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter IV**

**Meeting a Charmed Ones Family**

As Piper entered the Foyer of the Manor, she yelled. "Wyatt, Chris, Leo!" Wyatt and Chris ran into the room as Leo orbed in. "The Archangel is here." Piper said.

"Where, Piper?" Leo asked.

"He's at P3." She replied.

"Why is the Archangel at P3?" Leo asked.

"Well earlier today a man came into P3 asking about the bartender position that I put in the newspaper when twenty demons shimmered into the room. The demons thought that the Archangel was a mortal because he looked like a normal person.

So they attacked me and when they did, the guy unveiled these six-foot wings. One of them was black with silver edges and the other was white with silver edges. After he unveiled himself, the demons cowered.

He asked the demons why they were there and then he conjured these flames but they were black in color with a silver lining. He then vanquished all twenty demons at once." Piper replied.

"Did he say what his name was?" Wyatt asked.

"His name is Angelus Evans." Piper said.

"You need to tell Phoebe and Paige." Leo said.

"Okay. I'll tell them sometime today." Piper replied.

"What did he look like mom?" Chris asked.

"He has long black hair with silver and white tips and he had these gorgeous silver eyes. But there was something about those eyes that drew me in." Piper said.

"What do you mean Piper?" Leo asked.

"His body radiated protectiveness but his eyes showed sadness and pain. I want the family to meet him." Piper said.

Later that day found Phoebe and Paige sitting in the living room waiting for Piper. She entered the room along with Leo, Wyatt, and Chris.

"Piper is something wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes. There is something wrong but to understand the problem you have to understand the events leading to it." Piper said.

"Just get to it Piper." Paige said.

"Okay. Okay. Four years ago a prophecy appeared in the Book of Shadows. 'As the Darkness ends, the Sun will rise. The hero forsaken, the Archangel shall dawn. Life and Death shall be his domain. The Archangel shall find family and be complete in the descendants of the sisters three. One of Sun, so fair and one of Earth so soft shall be his mates forever more. Darkness will rise again calling the Archangel to battle foes both new and old. Heaven shall rejoice as Light and Darkness is born. The sky shall darken, and the Archangel revealed, shall bring judgment to the Earth, Bringing forth the new dawn." Piper said.

"We think, no we know that the second half of the prophecy pertains to Wyatt and Chris. Earlier this month I put an ad in the paper for a new bartender. Well earlier today, a man came into P3 asking about the bartender position that I put in the newspaper when twenty demons shimmered into the room.

The demons thought that the Archangel was a mortal because he looked like a normal person. So they attacked me and when they did, the guy unveiled these six-foot wings.

One of them was black with silver edges and the other was white with silver edges. After he unveiled himself, the demons cowered. He asked the demons why they were there and then he conjured these flames but they were black in color with a silver lining.

He then vanquished all twenty demons at once. So I hired him not only as a bartender but as protection for the club." Piper finished.

"What else can he do?" Paige asked.

"I can Flame travel, and bring people back to life. Among other things, I have also made a name for myself helping the three of you." A voice said behind the family. The family whirled around to look at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Paige asked.

"I'm no one of importance." The man replied.

"I asked you a question. Now who are you?" Paige asked again.

"Who am I Whitelighter? I'll show you." The man replied as six foot wings burst from his back. Paige screamed as a wave of magic hit her sending her to the floor. Paige caught the brunt of the wave but Leo, Wyatt and Chris felt some of the wave.

"Now do you know who I am Whitelighter?" The man asked her.

"You are the Archangel. Protector of Light." Paige said as she got to her feet shakily.

"Correct and please call me Angelus." He said as his wing flared and vanished.

"Hello, Angelus." Leo said.

"Hey, Leo. Sorry about that." Angelus replied.

"No problem but please don't do that again. If you force us to obey then no one will follow. Now this is Phoebe and Paige, Piper's sisters and Wyatt and Chris, my sons.

Angelus turned to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. "I cannot bring back Penny Halliwell. Her death was needed to unlock your powers." Angelus said to the sisters.

"How did you know, we were thinking about Grams?" Piper asked.

"Because Piper, Life and Death are my domain. I can bring your mother back, though." Angelus said.

'_Hear my Cry _

_Hear my plea_

_Spirit from the other side _

_Come to me who calls you near _

_Cross now the Great Divide_

_Come to those who wish you back _

_Now and forever more _

_I call you back to life _

_Patricia Halliwell!'_

As Angelus finished the spell, a figure appeared before the sisters.

"Mom?" Piper said.

"Yeah Piper, it's me." Patti said.

The sisters then enveloped Patti in a group hug.

"Thank you Archangel." Patti said.

"Think nothing of it. I simply fulfilled a wish of the deepest kind." Angelus said as he left the room, followed by Leo, Wyatt, and Chris.

"Did you guys want something?" Angelus asked.

"Yeah, you." Wyatt and Chris said.

"Boys! He must be told about you first." Leo said.

"Told what Leo?" Angelus asked. Leo told Angelus of the prophecy in the Book of Shadows.

"Well Piper and I figured out that Wyatt and Chris are your mates from the prophecy. I'll make a deal with the three of you. Take the relationship slow. After three months come see me then we will talk about the bonding. Deal?" Leo asked.

"Deal." Angelus, Wyatt, and Chris said.

"Okay." Leo said before Angelus flashed himself, Wyatt and Chris to his house.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Next chapter: Getting to know future family and Bonding with Wyatt**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_I hope you liked this chapter. Please as always Read and Review. _

_- Azrael_of_Death_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	5. Knowing One's Family and Wyatt's Bonding

Harry Potter and the Archangel

By: Winged Seer Wolf

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Pairing(s): **(WARNING: This will be a m/m slash story. Don't Like. Don't Read.)**

**Notice: Due to constrictions on FFN, I've downplayed the bonding scene to the bare minimum so as not to get the fic pulled, I hope you can understand that I worked VERY hard on this story and I DON'T want it pulled. **

**WSW**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter V**

**Getting to know someone and Bonding with Wyatt**

Angelus flashed himself, Wyatt and Chris to his house after spending time with Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Over the last three months, Angelus, Wyatt, and Chris got to know each other. Their likes and dislikes and soon they fell into a comfortable routine.

Angelus and Wyatt would go out to dinner then Chris would take Angelus out to the movies. They showed Angelus the sights of San Francisco and the surrounding area. Soon their three month period was up and one night they all sat down and talked about the deal they made with Leo.

"Do you guys want to Bond with me?" Angelus asked them.

"Yes." Wyatt and Chris said.

"Well then let's go talk to Leo." Angelus said as he flashed himself, Wyatt and Chris to the Manor. In the months of their relationships the family had gotten used to Angelus's way of travel as his travel was like a demon flashing into the room, so when they flashed into the living room, the family didn't jump up and start attacking Angelus.

"Dad, we need to talk to you in the kitchen." Chris said as Leo followed them into the kitchen.

"Is something wrong boys?" Leo asked them.

"No. No Leo. We wanted to talk about the deal we made with you." Angelus said.

"Okay. Sit." Leo said as the four of them sat at the kitchen table.

"Dad we wish to bond with Angelus." Chris said.

"When do you want to do it?" Leo asked.

"Leo, you know that an Archangel can only Bond with their mates…"Angelus trailed off.

"Yeah I know. I fully understand. Do the two of you truly want this?" Leo asked Wyatt and Chris.

"Yes." Wyatt and Chris said in unison.

"The only way an Archangel can bond is in the midst of sexual release." Leo said.

"Since they said yes, Leo let them do it." Angelus said.

"Okay, Go Bond but don't come to me when your mother finds out." Leo said as they flashed back to his house.

"So how do we do this?" Chris asked.

"Well, just before release you need to say the Bonding spell which will Bond us to each other. This is your final warning. Bonding with an Archangel will turn you into Angels. You will cease to be a witch. Do you want this?" Angelus asked them seriously.

"Yes. We want to Bond with you." Wyatt and Chris said.

Later that night, Angelus, Wyatt and Chris were getting settled.

Wyatt and Chris took the initiative and began kissing Angelus. Angelus soon returned the favor to his two mates. Soon enough the room began to smell of sweat and sex as they completed the first bonding.

'_Heart to thee_

_Body to thee_

_Now and forever _

_So mote it be'_

Angelus soon noticed a glow envelope Wyatt and Chris as six-foot wings burst from their backs. Wyatt's were black and had silver edges and Chris's were white with silver edges. Unnoticed, Angelus's wings appeared and three rings appeared on their left ring fingers. Wyatt's was onyx; Chris's was opal while Angelus's was half onyx, half opal. The onyx and opal were swirled.

The glow that enveloped Wyatt now enveloped Angelus' midsection and sunk into his stomach. Wyatt and Chris curled up at Angelus' side. Their wings folding over each other as they slept the night away holding each other, covered in a feathery cocoon of six six-foot wings.

The next morning, Angelus, Wyatt, and Chris noticed the wings and their new rings on their fingers. "Focus to make your wings recede. The rings need a spell to hide them." Angelus said to Wyatt.

"I have a spell to hide to rings." Wyatt said

'_Let the object of my desire _

_Become just a dream _

_As I cause the seen _

_To become unseen' _

Wyatt said as their rings disappeared, but were still felt on their fingers. "Let's go." Angelus said as Wyatt and Chris grabbed hold of Angelus who flashed himself and Wyatt to the Manor.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Next chapter: Aftermath**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_I hope you liked this chapter. Please as always Read and Review. _

_- Winged Seer Wolf _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	6. Aftermath

Harry Potter and the Archangel

By: Azrael_of_Death

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rating: K+

Beta Reader: Harry Slash Luv

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter VI**

**Aftermath**

Angelus flashed Wyatt and Chris to the Manor where Piper, Leo, Paige, and Phoebe were eating breakfast. "Morning Piper." Angelus said.

"Morning, Mom." Wyatt and Chris said.

"What has you three so happy this morning?" Piper asked them.

"Uh Piper I'm sensing a myriad of emotions from them." Phoebe said.

"Like what Phoebe?" Piper asked her sister.

"Love…Bliss and overshadowing that is fear. But I don't know why?" Phoebe said.

"Love, Bliss, and Fear." Piper wondered.

"Do you three have something to tell us?" Piper asked them. Angelus, Chris and Wyatt looked to Leo who nodded encouragingly.

"Yes we do Piper." Angelus said looking to Wyatt and Chris.

'Let the object of my desire

Become a reality as I cause

Its existence to be reaffirmed.'

As Wyatt finished the spell, their rings appeared on their fingers.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Christopher Perry Halliwell, Angelus Conner Evans! You have two seconds to start explaining yourselves!" Piper screamed as she advanced on Angelus, Chris, and Wyatt.

As Piper was advancing on Angelus Chris and Wyatt, a silver shield sprung up between them and Piper. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Lower this shield." Piper said.

"Uh Mom, That's not me." Wyatt said.

Piper turned to Angelus. "Lower the shield." Piper said again.

"Piper. I don't have a shield." Angelus explained.

"If you three aren't doing it, then who is?" Piper asked them.

Angelus looked down and noticed the shield emanating from his midsection. "Oh…Hell!" Angelus said before falling forward.

Piper caught Angelus before he hit the floor and gently laid him on the kitchen floor. They could find nothing wrong with him so they moved him to the living room. Angelus woke up a little bit later.

"What Happened?" Angelus asked.

"You fainted. Do you remember anything? Leo asked.

"I remember last night with Wyatt and Chris, then the confrontation in the kitchen along with a shield." Angelus replied.

"Wyatt explained everything. It seems the third section of the prophecy is coming true. You are pregnant Angelus. Or, I should say pregnant on Power. You see, Archangels mate with either one or two powerful magical beings and in your case, its two mates instead of one. This complicates things." Leo said.

"How?" Piper asked.

"The reason Angelus fainted is because his body is getting used to the power Wyatt introduced to Angelus. Angelus's body is carrying Wyatt's powers." Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"A Witch's powers are DNA based. So when Wyatt bonded with Angelus he gave Angelus some of his powers. Angelus is a carrier until Chris bonds with Angelus. Then Angelus can give birth to the next Angels." Leo replied.

"So what do we do now?" Wyatt asked.

"We wait. Angelus must bond with Chris first. Then we can take it from there. Beyond that, we can do nothing. But safe to say the child will be immensely powerful." Leo said.

"Yes the child will be." A voice said. The group turned to the newcomer. A woman in a white robe.

"Hello Angelus." The whitelighter said. "My name is Samantha, I'm your Whitelighter." She said.

"Was there something you wanted Sam?" Angelus asked her.

"Yes, Angelus. Your lives are about to clash." Sam said as Angelus went pale.

"Why? What have I done to deserve this?" Angelus asked.

Sam continued without answering. "Your Headmaster will be here in the next day or so." Sam said.

"Why?" Piper asked. Samantha turned to Angelus.

"The Dark Lord has returned." Samantha said. Angelus jumped up off the couch.

"What!" Angelus exclaimed. "I killed him. There were witnesses along with half the school." Angelus said.

"There has also been increasing demon activity in the Underworld. It seems a new Source is emanate." Samantha said.

"So, who is this Dark Lord person?" Paige asked.

"You have to ask Angelus." Sam said as the group turned to Angelus.

"My name is not Angelus Conner Evans. It is Harry James Potter. I was born July 31, 1981. It was Halloween when the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked my home. I was one year old when he killed my parents and since then he has tried to kill me on numerous occasions. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He brought a war to England twenty years ago and a second war four years ago and during the battle I killed him." Angelus said.

"Now who is this Source?" Angelus asked.

"Well The Source of All Evil is the leader of the Underworld. The Source can only come to power by a show of strength and by reciting an ancient spell from the Grimwoire." Piper explained.

"Since Voldemort is back and the Underworld is proclaiming a new Source, How much would you bet that Voldemort is this new Source?" Angelus asked.

"If that is true then both England and San Francisco will fall. We must prepare." Sam said. Leo turned to Samantha.

"The Archangel must assume the throne of Heaven." Leo said.

"What throne?" Angelus asked.

"There is a Throne in Heaven that is the seat of the Archangel power. As the eight original guardians of Earth, The Seraphim made a throne in Heaven for the Archangel that must be assumed in time of danger on Earth. You can bring Wyatt and Chris with you as they are now Angels." Samantha said as she orbed out with Leo.

Wyatt, Chris and Angelus followed Sam and Leo's orb trails to Heaven. When they rematerialized, Samantha turned to Angelus.

"Welcome Archangel to Heaven." Samantha said.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Next Chapter: The Worlds collide **

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

R & R Please

- Azrael of Death

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	7. The World's Collide

Harry Potter and the Archangel

By: Azrael_of_Death

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rating: K+

AN: Angelus will be called Conner to the Wizarding world.

Beta Reader: Harry Slash Luv

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter VII**

**The Worlds Collide**

Angelus walked to the silver and white throne, and sat upon it. As he did, a wave of power flew outward. In seconds numerous columns of orbs coalesced into whitelighters and elders.

"I give you the Archangel, the Leader of Heaven and Protector of Light." Samantha said as wings burst from Angelus's back. The assembled whitelighters and elders knelt in awe of Angelus's power, except for Wyatt, Chris and Leo.

"Why aren't you kneeling Wyatt, Chris or you Leo?" an elder asked.

"They are exempted from showing fealty because within me grows the combined power of Heaven and the Charmed Ones. (1) Show them." Angelus said.

Wyatt and Chris's wings burst from their backs in all their majesty.

"I have assumed the throne of Heaven in this time of Darkness, which if not stopped will plunge England and San Francisco into eternal Darkness." Angelus said.

A Little while later, Angelus, Wyatt, Chris and Leo flashed and orbed into the Manor. Piper and the family were in the living room looking over a letter when Angelus, Chris, Wyatt and Leo walked into the room.

"Who's that from Piper?" Angelus asked pointing to the parchment letter.

"A man name Albus Dumbledore." Piper replied. Angelus froze in the center of the room.

"What's wrong Angelus?" Phoebe asked.

"Dumbledore is … my old headmaster. He is as evil as Voldemort, manipulative and cunning. But never the less, what does he want?" Angelus asked.

"He wants an Alliance. He is coming here today to talk with us. If you don't want to join us you don't have to." Piper said.

"I do have to join you, because I will not have him hurt my family. But if he's coming then I need to change my appearance." Angelus said.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Because the world I left behind condemned me for using an Unforgivable on Voldemort." Angelus replied.

"What's an Unforgivable?" Phoebe asked.

"An Unforgivable is a series of three of the Darkest spells known to the wizarding world. They are the cruciatus curse which causes unbearable pain like knives piercing your skin over and over. The next spell is the imperious curse which can control another person and the last is the Killing Curse. It is an acid green curse which can kill you. Nothing can stop it. Any use of these curses on a human being is an automatic life sentence in Azkaban. " Angelus said.

"Wizards use wands. We do not and I say we because I have bonded with Wyatt and soon will with Chris and I will not have Dumbledore nor anyone else hurt my new family." Angelus said.

At that moment a knock sounded at the door. Piper rose and very slowly walked to the door as the rest of the family changed Angelus' appearance, from Black hair to Brown and silver eyes to brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" Piper asked the man.

"Yes. I'm Albus Dumbledore and I sent a letter to you this morning about a meeting with you." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, come in." Piper said. Dumbledore followed Piper into the living room.

"These are my sisters Phoebe and Paige. My Husband, Leo. Our sons, Wyatt, Conner, and Chris." Piper said.

Dumbledore sat down and explained why he was there. "A Dark Lord named Voldemort has risen again." Dumbledore said.

"We were told that he was vanquished. We also know that he has somehow regained a body." Piper said. _'How could they know that he was destroyed and returned? It seems that Potter has told them everything. But that does not matter. Soon the Prophecy shall be null and void. Because, when Voldemort is destroyed. Heaven shall be mine.' _Dumbledore thought unaware that Chris could hear him.

"So, Dumbledore how do you propose that?" Chris asked him.

"Propose what Mr. Halliwell." Dumbledore asked. "To control Heaven." Chris said angrily as he flicked his hand at Dumbledore who rose up out of his chair and was slowly suffocating.

"Chris Halliwell put Dumbledore down." A voice said.

The family turned to the voice and saw the Archangel. They turned to Angelus, who had his eyes closed and brow furled in concentration. Chris dropped Dumbledore who landed in a heap in front of the Archangel.

"So mortal, you wish to control Heaven. Well guess what Dumbledore, The Angelic Royals control Heaven." The Archangel said as he raised his hands to Dumbledore's head.

'For trying to control

What you cannot fathom,

Mind and Memory shall

Be erased

But upon the end

It shall be restored

To be judged

By Heavens most trusted.' (2)

The Archangel said as his hands took on a white glow and Dumbledore's eyes went blank. "You shall only remember that the Charmed ones accepted the deal to come to Hogwarts as protectors." The Archangel said as he disappeared.

Dumbledore's eyes turned back to their happier look and he turned to the family and said, "I would like to thank you for accepting the Alliance to protect the school. I shall see you on September 1st." Dumbledore left the house. The family turned on Angelus.

"Angelus Conner Evans! Why the Hell did you do that?" Piper asked.

"Because people like him should not seek to control things that are outside their scope of understanding. Heaven is one of those things. Now that we have accepted his offer we need to plan our trip." Angelus said.

September came upon them all too soon. The occupants of Halliwell Manor scrambled to get everything packed and ready and to find people to step in for them at their various jobs. Soon everyone was ready.

"Grab hold." Angelus said.

They grabbed Angelus, Wyatt or Leo as they flashed or orbed to the small town of Hogsmeade.

"This is Hogsmeade. A magical village, meaning no mortals. Also the castle has moving staircases, portraits, suits of armor and trick stair cases. There are seven floors to the castle and a forest on the edge of the school which is home to centaurs, ancromantula, werewolves, unicorns and several other magical animals. So be careful." Angelus said to them.

Angelus pointed at the family. In an instant the clothes of Piper, Phoebe and Paige changed into dresses. Angelus' Chris' and Wyatt's clothes turned into clothes that matched their wing color and Leo wore the robes of an elder. The last touches were swords strapped to Angelus', Wyatt's and Chris' backs.

"Now let's go make that entrance." Angelus said.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Next Chapter: The Return to Hogwarts and Bonding with Chris. **

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I Hope you liked this chapter.

Angelus is still getting used to Wyatt's powers.

Dumbledore's mind is intact but minus the memory of the meeting with the Charmed Ones and the subsequent argument and erasure of his goals towards Heaven.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Please R & R

Thank you.

- Azrael of Death

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	8. Return to Hogwarts and Chris' Bonding

Harry Potter and the Archangel

By: Azrael_of_Death

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rating: R (Due to NC -17 Scene)

Angelus will be called Conner to the Wizarding world.

Beta Reader: Harry Slash Luv

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter VIII**

**The return to Hogwarts and Bonding with Chris**

"Welcome new students and to old hands, welcome back. This year will be a most wondrous year as Hogwarts will be plying host to an American Wiccan family." Dumbledore said.

BOOM….BOOM….BOOM was heard from the entrance Hall. Silence was then restored but then BOOM! The doors to the Great Hall burst open and were ripped off the door frame. Three figures stood in the doorway wearing white, silver and black clothes and strapped to their backs were swords. The hilt on the first figure was a white and silver wire hilt. Second figure had a black and silver wired hilt and the final one had a silver and black wired hilt.

The teachers stood and pointed their wands at the three intruders. Angelus, Wyatt and Chris unsheathed their swords.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked them.

"Who are we?" Angelus asked. He turned to Wyatt and Chris and nodded to them. In answer to Dumbledore's question wings burst from their backs.

"Archangel!" Dumbledore said angrily. (1)

"Correct, Dumbledore." Angelus replied icily. "Allow me to introduce Azrael, the Angel of Death and Azmonel, the Angel of Life." Angelus said pointing to Wyatt then to Chris.

"Why are you here, Archangel?" Dumbledore asked him.

"You should know Dumbledore. I've come to help protect this school from the Demonic onslaught." Angelus replied.

"But I digress." Angelus said turning to the Hall at large.

"To Hogwarts, We the Angels of Heaven introduce to you, The Charmed Ones." Angelus said as Paige, Piper and Phoebe orbed into the room in front of the Angels. Paige was wearing a black dress; Piper was wearing a silver dress, while Phoebe was wearing a white dress.

Angelus turned to the teacher's table. "We have accorded the Charmed Ones our protection. You, Dumbledore will keep your filthy manipulative fingers away from them because if we find out you've manipulated them towards your own goals, we shall return and woe be unto you should that happen." Angelus said.

"If you touch one hair on their heads, we will kill all who touched them regardless if they be a student or teacher." Chris threatened.

"We shall be watching." Wyatt said as they disappeared in flames.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige sat down at the High Table.

"So, it seems the Archangel has a reputation here as well." Phoebe said.

"What do you mean here as well?" a strict looking professor asked.

"Well back in the States we are the one thing that Demons fear the most but several years ago, the Demons started to fear a new power, Piper stumbled upon the person by accident and we have been working with the Archangel ever since." Phoebe said.

"So what was with the _warm _welcome we received?" Paige asked.

"Well, about four years ago, a boy named Harry Potter defeated a great evil known as Lord Voldemort. He cast the Killing Curse at Voldemort but soon after he was arrested and sent to Azkaban because of using the Killing Curse. He then escaped the prison and fled, and no one has seen him sense. It's getting late. Minerva will show you to your rooms." Dumbledore said as the strict looking professor rose and the Charmed Ones followed her to their rooms.

Later that night, the family was discussing Dumbledore. "I can't believe that man." Piper said.

"Neither can we. I mean to turn their backs on Angelus was cruel. But we do have a secret weapon." Phoebe said.

"What's that Phoebe?" Paige asked her.

"Angelus." Phoebe replied.

"I did say that I was here to set things right past mistakes. Also if Dumbledore tries anything we will know." Angelus said.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was pacing in his office thinking, '_I can't believe that after all this time __**He **__has to show up and protect the Charmed Ones.' _

"_But_ the question is how do I control the Archangel?" Dumbledore said.

"You can't and won't" a voice said.

"Who's there?" Dumbledore said whipping is wand out and scanning the office. A column of blue-white lights appeared before him.

"I'm the Archangel's whitelighter and you can't and won't control him." Samantha said.

"Don't tell me that I can't control the Archangel." Dumbledore replied.

"The Archangel is beyond your power to control. He is here to battle the enemies of this castle. We have information that your Voldemort is the Source of All Evil that is our world's Dark Lord." Samantha said.

"If Voldemort is this Source then the only person able to beat him is Harry Potter." Dumbledore replied.

"To bad you locked him up. But heed my warning Albus Dumbledore; The Archangel is not a force to be messed with. If you cross him he shall destroy you. He shall protect the Charmed Ones and their family with the might of Heaven at his call." Samantha said before she orbed out of the castle.

_**(NC-17 Scene. If you do not want to read this, you may scroll down and continue reading.)**_

Early the next morning, Angelus, Wyatt and Chris were getting ready for breakfast when Angelus turned to them and asked, "Do you guys want to take a shower first?"

"Yes." Wyatt and Chris replied. They followed Angelus into the bathroom and slowly undressed each other, and stepped into the shower.

"I want Chris this time." Angelus said to Wyatt.

"Okay." Chris said as he moved behind Angelus.

"Bend over and spread your legs." Chris said as he and Wyatt moved into position.

"Chris has to say the spell." Angelus said as he opened his mouth wide for Wyatt.

"Okay." Chris and Wyatt replied as they thrusted deeply into Angelus's core and mouth.

Wyatt began to moan as Angelus began licking and sucking on his thick member. Soon the shower began to smell of sweat as water flowed over the three occupants.

"Chris say the spell." Wyatt moaned as Angelus licked his organ.

'_Heart to thee_

_Body to thee_

_Now and forever _

_So mote it be'_

Chris said as he and Wyatt then thrusted one final time and came into Angelus's mouth and core.

**(NC-17 Scene End)**

A second glow encompassed them and then receded into Angelus's midsection for the second time. As they got redressed, Angelus fell to the floor.

"Dad!" Chris yelled. Leo orbed into the room.

"What happened?" Leo asked them.

"Do you remember last time Angelus fell?" Chris asked him.

"Yeah, I do." Leo said as he knelt down next to Angelus and his hands took on a golden glow over Angelus's midsection.

"It looks like Angelus's Angelic powers along with yours and Wyatt's powers have merged and then split in two. It seems Angelus is going to have twins." Leo told them.

"How can that be Dad?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, An Archangel's body can only produce twins as Angels are all twined. The Archangel will take both mates and Bond with them. Each mating with the Archangel will not only combine genetics but also powers and they will combine with the Archangel's powers. So one child will have Chris' and Angelus' powers and the other will have yours and Angelus' powers." Leo explained.

"So can you tell the gender?" Chris asked.

"Not yet. Give Angelus a few days. Oh, before I forget, An Archangel's body will accelerate the pregnancy. You have at least three months before the twins are born." Leo said before orbing out of the bathroom.

So, what do you think?" Chris asked Wyatt.

"I think it's great. Our children could possibly be more powerful than Mom, Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt replied.

"That's the idea." Samantha said as she orbed into the bathroom. They turned to the Whitelighter.

"When they are born your children shall call light and darkness to them. They are two Angels out of the six that make up the Angelic Royal House." Samantha said.

"What do you mean two out of six Angels?" Chris asked.

"Well, there's the Archangel as the Head of the House followed by the two of you then your children followed by the final two Angels. Basically, at the head is the Archangel, then Life and Death, followed by Light and Darkness and then finally Purity and Vengeance. The final two Angels are a long time off. But for now, prepare the way, Azrael and Azmonel. Heaven shall need its House restored before the end." Samantha said before she orbed out.

At that moment, Angelus woke up. "What did I miss?" Angelus said.

"Well, you are carrying twins. But you will have about three months before birth." Chris said.

"Just great. How powerful will they be?" Angelus asked.

"Powerful. One of them is mine and the others is Chris's. Both are part witch, part Angel." Wyatt said. After their discussion Angelus, Wyatt and Chris headed to the Great Hall for breakfast smiling and in good moods.

Upon entering the Hall they found Piper, Phoebe and Paige sitting at the Head Table eating and talking among themselves. As Chris, Wyatt and Angelus approached them the sisters looked up.

"We need to talk to the three of you." Wyatt said to them.

"Okay, let's go somewhere quiet." Piper said as the sisters followed Wyatt, Chris and Angelus to an unused classroom.

"We wanted to tell you guys that Angelus is going to be having twins." Chris said.

"Congratulations!" The sisters exclaimed as they hugged them.

"One is Wyatt's the other's is Chris's. They will be stronger than the three of you." Angelus said.

"How is that possible?" Paige asked them.

"Because each child will have either Chris's or Wyatt's powers and also be part Angel." Angelus said.

"Also Sam appeared and said that one will call Light and the other Darkness to them. She said that they are two out of six Angels that make up the Angelic Royal House." Wyatt said.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"Basically, Angelus is the Head of the House followed by me and Chris, then the twins then two unidentified Angels that will be known as the Angels of Purity and Vengeance." Wyatt said.

"But, here's the bombshell. The Archangel's body will accelerate the pregnancy; Angelus will only have three months until the twins are born." Chris said.

"Wow. I guess we need to set up the Manor for you three. Come on Phoebe, Paige." Piper said.

"And while you three go celebrate we will go to the infirmary and get tests done." Wyatt said as Piper left the room muttering, "Me, a grandmother."

Wyatt, Chris and Angelus looked at each other and smiled before heading to the infirmary.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Next Chapter: Tests and Plans in Motion **

_Angelus goes in for tests and Pomfrey finds out Angelus secret. _

_Dumbledore sets in motion a plot to find out Conner Halliwell's (Harry/Angelus) secret. _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

(1) Keep in mind Dumbledore has not seen Harry since 1997 or his Angelic transformation before. Correction, he has seen the Archangel but does not remember it.

I Hope you liked this chapter as I did having so much fun writing the entrance of the Angels to Hogwarts.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As always Please Read and Review

- Azrael of Death

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	9. Tests and Plans in Motion

Harry Potter and the Archangel

By: Azrael of Death

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Thoughts_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter IX**

**Tests and Plans in Motion **

Later that day found Wyatt, Chris and Angelus in the Hogwarts Infirmary.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you?" The nurse asked.

"We need tests run on Conner. " Wyatt replied.

"What seems to be the problem?" Pomfrey asked.

"I've been fainting and stumbling lately and its getting annoying." Conner replied.

"Well, let's see what the problem is, shall we?" the nurse said as Conner laid down on the bed.

Angelus laid down on the bed as the nurse ran her wand over Angelus' body. After a few moments the nurse's expression turned from serene to angry.

"You are pregnant….Mr. Potter." Pomfrey said. "Thank you….What?" Angelus said confusedly, and then Angelus registered the use of his old name and sprang from the bed.

"I recognize you from all the times you spent in here, Harry James Potter! You still bear the signs of malnutrition. But most of the signs have disappeared." Poppy said. "I should tell the Headmaster." Pomfrey said.

"No! All of this was meant to be." Angelus said.

"What do you mean 'meant to be'?" the nurse asked, looking from Angelus to Wyatt and Chris.

"Four years ago after I defeated Voldemort, Trelawney made another prophecy. "'As the Darkness ends, the Sun will rise; the hero forsaken, the Archangel shall dawn. Life and Death shall be his domain. The Archangel shall find family

And be complete in the descendants, of the sisters three. One of Sun, so fair

And One of Earth so soft, shall be His mates forever more; Darkness will rise again

Calling the Archangel to battle foes, both new and old. Heaven shall rejoice

As Light and Darkness is born.

The sky shall darken, and the Archangel revealed, shall bring judgment to the Earth bringing forth the new dawn.'" Angelus finished.

"So what does that mean?" Pomfrey asked.

"It means that I was meant to be betrayed by the Wizarding World. To find Wyatt and Chris and then ultimately return to the Wizarding World to finish what I started. If Dumbledore finds out that Harry Potter has returned, I shall level Hogwarts to its foundations." Angelus said coldly.

Y...You wouldn't do that, would you?" Poppy asked frightened.

"Yes. I would. To protect myself and my new family I would destroy any and all enemies that harm my family. I have returned to right the wrongs done to me. I will not be controlled ever again." Angelus said as his winged flared from his back.

"Very well, Archangel. No one shall know that Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts. May you walk the path of Balance, and bring Light to the Earth." Poppy said as the three Angels left the Infirmary.

"Without Light, there is no Darkness. Before the End, both sides shall know my true face" Angelus said as he, Wyatt and Chris walked through the door and down the corridor.

At that moment, Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office. '_How do I control the Archangel?'_ The old man asked himself. '_I have already controlled Harry Potter to great success and gotten him put away, but he escaped his End. What to do? What to do?' _He thought some more, a plan slowly forming in his mind.

'_I have it! I'll invite Harry Potter's old friends back to Hogwarts and they can spy on the Halliwell's for me just as they did Potter and in so doing, pierce Conner Halliwell's secrets.' _Dumbledore thought as he sat at his desk and wrote the letter that would put his plan into action. He them rose from his desk and handed a nearby owl his letter and watched wing its way to the Weasley's home.

Across the castle, the Halliwell family was celebrating the news about Angelus' pregnancy. "Even though I have not shown any signs yet, I still feel that if Dumbledore finds out he will take them from me and in so doing control me through them" Angelus said to the group.

"Don't worry, Angelus. We will protect them and you." Piper said.

"Thank you, Piper. I better get to bed. I have a feeling that things will change for the worse tomorrow." Angelus said as he, Wyatt and Chris rose from their seats and bid the elder Halliwell's good night and climbed the stairs to their room.

They undressed and climbed into bed. "I love you, Wyatt and you to Chris." Angelus said as he drifted off to sleep. "We love you to Angelus." Wyatt and Chris said as they kissed Angelus before falling asleep curled around Angelus.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**IMPORTANT…IMPORTANT!**

_First off, let me say that I wish to thank each and everyone of you who have stood by me in this endeavor and let me tell you it has been a long road and we still have a long way to go. _

_I have also received many FFN e-mails telling me that many of you have been adding HP Archangel to your favorite's lists and I wanted to tell you that it has helped me. _

_But I wish to know why you do this? What makes this story better? Is it the Plotline? The characters? Or is it the adventures the characters have? _

_Thank you for your undying support. _

_Azrael of Death _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Next Chapter: The Return of Old Friends **

Angelus' old friends return to Hogwarts, but things don't go as planned for Dumbledore and the old friends of our hero. The Angel's return to Hogwarts and Judge a resident of the School. Their return marks the Beginning of the End for the Wizarding World.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	10. The Return of Old Friends and Judgement

Harry Potter and the Archangel

By: Azrael of Death

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Thoughts_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter X**

**The Return of Old Friends and Judgement**

The next morning brought Angelus' prediction to life as the Great Hall doors opened. In the doorway were Ron Weasley, and his wife Hermione Granger- Weasley. _'Oh No!'_ Angelus thought as he froze in his chair.

"Who are they, Angelus?" Piper asked him in a whisper.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were best friends. It seems Dumbledore has brought them here to find out my secrets." He replied to his family.

Dumbledore stood up and addressed the duo in the doorway. "Welcome back to Hogwarts Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." The headmaster said.

"Thank you Professor." Ron said.

"The Weasley's will be our new Defense teachers this year." Dumbledore explained to the Hall.

As they sat down at the Head table, Hermione noticed the Halliwell's.

"Oh, who are you six?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Piper Halliwell; these are my sisters Phoebe and Paige, and my sons Wyatt, Conner and Chris." Piper said pointing to each person in turn.

"So, why are you here?" Ron asked arrogantly.

"We are here at the behest of Dumbledore to help with the threat of Demons." Piper replied.

"Why would Dumbledore let muggles into the castle?" Ron asked.

"We aren't Muggles." Phoebe replied.

"Then, what are you if not muggles. Besides Halliwell is not a magical name I've ever heard." Ron asked pulling out his wand to modify their memories.

"We're the Charmed Ones, and as such are guarded by a higher power." Piper said. Hermione went white at the mention of the Charmed Ones, and Ron was his usual arrogant self.

"A higher power? What higher power, the six of you can't stand against me filthy Mudbloods? Let's see if you can stand up to me. " Ron said as he pointed his wand at Piper and said, "Avada …".

"WYATT FREEZE HIM" Angelus yelled. Wyatt twitched his hands and the hall froze. He then twitched his hands again and unfroze the rest of the Head Table and the students except for Ron.

Angelus stood up and faced Dumbledore. "That's It! If I find that my family is attacked one more time, Dumbledore, the Alliance between us is finished. As it stands you are in breech of the Alliance and as such, I have some business to attend to." Angelus said.

"What do you mean, my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"At the beginning of the term the Archangel came to you and said. _"If you touch one hair on their heads, we will kill all who touched them regardless if they be a student or teacher."_ Angelus said.

"By the Grace of Heaven,

by the might of the Earth,

I summon Heaven incarnate

To Judge the breach of Trust." Angelus said.

The sky that the enchanted ceiling resembled turned from a light blue color to a blinding white that had students and teachers alike shielding their eyes as the white light traveled down to the center of the Great Hall and then slowly faded away revealing the Angels of Heaven in all their glory.

"Hello, Archangel." Angelus said.

"Hello, Conner. Why have you summoned us?" the Angel asked.

"A breach of Trust has occurred between us and Hogwarts. Specifically Dumbledore, who it would seem, has forgotten to tell his new teachers about my family and why we are here." Angelus said.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" The Archangel asked getting angry.

"Well, the now frozen Mr. Weasley has just cast a dark curse called the Killing Curse at my mother, and we felt that this was a breach of trust between us, Hogwarts and you." Angelus finished.

"Well, Well, Well. The truth finally comes out." The Archangel said as he whipped around towards the Head table and raised his hand which sent the frozen Ronald Weasley into the Archangel's outstretched hand.

The Angel then flicked his other hand and unfroze the unsuspecting mortal.

"…Kedavra!" Ron yelled. The emerald green curse lashed out from his wand and struck the Archangel in the abdomen, which disappated.

"So mortal, you seek to kill the Charmed Ones, but in so doing try to kill me, an Angel of Heaven." The Archangel said.

"Who… What are you?" Ron asked

The Archangel squeezed Ron's throat just enough to silence him.

"I am the 'Higher Power' that protects the Charmed Ones mortal, and now I find myself having to Judge you and your Headmaster." The angel said.

"For what? I've done nothing wrong." Ron said.

"Oh no? You've tried to kill the greatest force of Good on this Earth and then tried to kill Heaven's Chosen." The pissed off angel said as he tossed Ron to the floor in front of him.

'By the wrath of heaven

For a breach of trust

Time shall have no meaning

As you fulfill your task

To learn caution

And Silence.

Be gone from this

Place of Light

To forge anew

The bonds of trust.'

The Angels finished the spell and a white light surrounded the red haired boy and then in a flash the boy disappeared.

"Where is he? What have you done to my husband?" Hermione asked has she ran to the Angels, ready to kill. The Archangel intercepted her by grabbing her arm and said.

"Silence! Do you wish to join him mortal? We can arrange it for you."

Hermione then backed down at the threat.

The Angels turned to the Hall at large and said, "Our word is law. Our Judgment swift, and our retribution terrible. As for you, Dumbledore be very grateful that you weren't Judged here today, because this has been your final warning. We shall return for the battle. You are warned."

The Angels then vanished in a second flash of white light.

At the Head table the professors and the Headmaster were shaken as the Angels power swept the Hall and then vanished just as quickly.

The occupants returned to their food as the post owls zoomed through the Hall to their owners. A brown owl landed in front of the Halliwell family, specifically Angelus.

He took the offered letter and the owl took flight as Angelus opened the letter.

_To: Angelus C. Evans-Halliwell Potter_

_Dear Mr. Evans, _

_We at Gringotts, request a meeting of the up most importance as it pertains to your families, The Halliwell's, the Potter's, and the Black's. _

_Please come to the meeting tomorrow afternoon at 12pm sharp, to discuss the will of your parents the Late Lord and Lady Potter, as well as the Late Sirius Black your inheritances from both sides and they're ramifications. _

_Thank you, _

_Ironhammer and Goldfinger_

_Manager of the Potter and Black accounts _

'Why do they want to see me about their wills.' Angelus thought.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Thank you for your undying support and as always Read and Review._

_Azrael of Death _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Next Chapter: The Wills and Truths**

The Halliwell's go to Gringotts and learn some secrets of the Potter Line and the truth about Dumbledore's true goal for Angelus.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	11. The Wills, Truths and Return of the Lost

**Harry Potter and the Archangel**

**By: Winged Seer Wolf**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Thoughts_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter XI**

**The Wills, Truths and Return of the Lost **

The following afternoon found Angelus, Chris, Wyatt and the Charmed Ones in Diagon Ally. The group walked around the Alley looking at all the shops until finally it was time for their appointment at Gringotts. The group walkeed into Gringotts and as the Halliwell family was viewing the Atrium Angelus walked over to a goblin sitting behind a bench that was free of customers.

"I have an appointment with the goblin managers Ironhammer and Goldenring." Angfelus said.

"A moment sir." the goblin replied as he jumped off his seat and ran to find the managers and Angelus walked back over to the Halliwell family to answer any questions that they had about the bank. A goblin soon appeared at his side.

"This way sir." the goblin said as he led the Halliwell family through the atrium to a long hallway. They soon stopped at an office and the goblin opened the door and the Halliwell family filed through the door and the goblin shut the door and returned to the front of the bank.

"Please sit." said the goblin sitting at the desk. The Halliwells and Angelus sat in the chairs across from the desk. "My name is Goldenring and this is my asscociate Ironhammer, the manager of the Black account." Goldenring said pointing at the goblin standing next to him. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, Mr. Potter can you please release your transformation please?" Goldenring asked.

"Nothing gets past the goblins." Angelus replied.

"You would be correct, Mr. Potter" Ironhammer said, speaking for the first time.

"Very well." Angelus said with a sigh.

_'Let the Object of Obstruction _

_become a reality _

_as I cause its _

_existance to be reaffirmed.' _

As Angelus finished chanting the glamours fell revealing long black hair and stunning emerald eyes. The Halliwell's gasped as they saw the emerald eyes glow with an inner fire.

"Their beautiful" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Yeah, well the angelic transformation changed the color. Plus, I sorta got tired of people commenting on how my eyes looked like mom's." Angelus replied.

Ironhammer coughed to get their attention. Angelus looked up and said, "Carry on."

"Twenty years ago, your parents, Mr. Potter stated in their Will that everything would go to you upon their deaths. But soon after their deaths the Will was switched and a false Will was read placing you with your mother's sister." Goldenring said.

"What did the Will say?" Angelus asked.

"Let's find out shall we?" Goldenring replied, as he unrolled a scrol and pushed it towards the Halliwells'.

_**The Last Will and Testement of Lily and James Potter **_

_'We, Lily and James Potter do hereby acknowledge that this is our __Final Will and that all others and now null and void. _

_First, to Remus John Lupin, we bequenth 1mil galleons. _

_Second, to Sirius Orion Black, we bequenth 2 mil galleons __and our son Harry James Potter. _

_Third, We Lily and James Potter, do Hereby swear on our Magic, that the traitor __Peter Roland Pettigrew was made our Secret Keeper, as witnessed __by the above mentioned people and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_Fourth, we have made some discoveries on our lineage and have planned accordingly, _

_That I, Lily Roselind Potter am the Last of the Ravenclaw Line __and of the Ancient Angelic Line of the Morningstar. _

_That I, James Rowan Potter am the Last of the Gryffindor Line __and of the Ancient Angelic Line of the Uncorrupted. _

_Fifth, Due to the above dicoveries we have searched the globe over and have come __to the conclusion that in the event of Sirius' death prior to Harry's 6th year that he __be placed with the strongest magical family, The Charmed Ones. _

_In the event that he is not placed in the Charmed Ones' care, we ask that Harry be allowed to seek them out and someday continue on the above lines through the Charmed One's progeny. _

_If these lines are not preserved and Harry does not survive, We, Lily and James Potter ask that the Charmed Ones' bring an Act of Vengeance against the person who dares defy the Last Wishes of an Ancient and Noble House.'_

_Signed, _

_Lily Roselind Potter _

_James Rowan Potter _

_Witnesses _

_1) Goldenring, Manager of the Potter Accounts _

_2) Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts _

"He Knew! That manipulative bastard!" Angelus screamed. "Angelus settle down. We'll get through this, please." Wyatt said, pleadingly at him. "Fine. Continue." Angelus huffed as he sat back down.

"This is the Will of Sirius Black." Ironhammer said handing Angelus a second piece of parchment

**_The Last Will and Testement of Sirius Orion Black _**

_I, Sirius Orion Black do hereby acknowledge that this is my Final Will and that all others are now null and void. _

_First, to Remus John Lupin, I bequenth 2 mil galleons _

_Second, to Nympandora Tonks, I bequenth 2 mil galleons _

_Third, to Albus Dumbledore, I bequenth you Nothing! _

_Fourth, I have long known about Lily and James' new found heritage and so, _

_In the event of my death, I Sirius Orion Black do hereby distribute the _

_remaining money and properties between my Godson, Harry James Potter and his new found family, _

_The Charmed Ones and the Archangel's family. _

_Signed _

_Sirius Orion Black _

_Witnesses _

_1) Ironhammer, Manager of the Black Accounts _

Angelus threw the parchment back towards the goblins in a rage. "The false Potter Will said that Mr. Potter was to be placed in the care of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and the Will sealed until Mr. Potter's seventeen Birthday. The false will had no mention of any hidden heritage." Goldenring said.

Angelus stood up shaking with anger from head to toe. "He Will Pay! They Will All Pay! Dumbledore, The Ministry and Voldemort. They shall rue the day they messed with the Archangel!" Angelus screamed.

_'Hear my cry, Hear my plea. _

_Spirits from the other side _

_Come to me who calls you near, _

_Cross now the great divide, _

_Come to those who wish you back _

_Now and forever more _

_I call you back to Life _

_Lilly and James Potter.'_

As Angelus finished chanting two sets of white lights filled the office and coalesced into two familiar people. The first person was a woman with flaming red hair and bright green eyes. The second was a man with untidy black locks and hazel eyes with glasses.

"Harry!" The woman cried. She wrapped her arms around angelus and hugged him tight.

"Lilly he needs to breathe." the man said.

"Sorry James" Lilly said.

"Mom, Dad, These are Wyatt and Chris Halliwell, my mates. Their mother, Piper and her sisters, Phoebe and Paige." Angelus said, first pointing to Wyatt, then Chris followed by Piper then Phoebe then lastly Paige.

Lilly and James hugged Wyatt and Chris then the sisters in turn, welcoming them to the family. "Guys, these are my parents Lily and James Potter. Angelus said. He turned to Wyatt and Chris.

"It is past time my Angels, that Heaven entered this war and set the world straight. Oh! He said/cried.

Lily and James along with the Halliwells ran to Angelus as he fell forward.

"Angelus, What's wrong?" Wyatt asked his lover.

"Their Coming! The twins are coming." Angelus cried as a second shiver of pain went through his body.

"Move! Let's get him to Hogwarts, Now!" Chris cried as the group orbed straight to the Hogwarts Infirmary.

...To Be Continued

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Sorry about the cliffhanger, but its better this way. plus it keeps you hooked. _

_Please Review, Review, Review!_

_- Winged Seer Wolf _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**_Chapter XII - The Birth of Light and Darkness _**

_(Finally the Twins are born, but look! On the Horizon the Army of Darkness comes.) _

_Chapter XII is a mix between the twins' birth and getting ready for the battle. _

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_


	12. The Birth of Light and Darkness

**Harry Potter and the Archangel**

**By: Winged Seer Wolf**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Thoughts_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter XII**

**The Birth of Light and Darkness **

The group orbed to the Infirmary scaring Madam Pomfrey.

"What's wrong?" she asked the group.

"The twins are coming." Wyatt told her.

"Get him to the bed and step back." Pomfrey ordered.

Wyatt and Chris did as directed and watched in a mix of fear and anticipation.

"Mr. Potter, Can you hear me?" Madam Pomfrey asked the pain racked man.

Angelus nodded, in pain from the contractions.

"Okay, now what's going to happen is when I say 'Push' you will gather you magic and push the magic of the baby out of you, which should then coalesce into the baby's physical form as male pregnacies are about the magic and females about the physical baby. Do you understand this?" She asked him.

"Y...Yes." Angelus stuttered out, still in pain.

"1...2...3...PUSH" Madam Pomfrey said/shouted.

Angelus focused through the pain and gathered his magic in a tight ball and pushed with all his might at the magic that was situated in his abdomen. After pushing for forty-five minutes, a cry was heard through out the Infirmary.

"Wyatt Halliwell, your son." Madam Pomfrey said handing him the bundle that had just coalesced from silver-white flames into a small infant in her arms. She then turned back to the man still on the Infirmary bed. "Push, Mr. Potter, Push" Pomfrey said as Angelus continued to push his magic into his abdomen for the second and last time.

A second cry was heard two mintues later as a second child coalesced from purple-black flames into a small infant in her arms. "Chris Halliwell, here's your son. Congratulations." Pomfrey said as the sisters gathered around the new fathers.

She turned to Angelus, "Mr. Potter, You need to name them, so that I can write it on their birth cerificates." She said.

"Mine and Wyatt's child shall be named Gabriel Conner Halliwell. and Chris' and mine shall be named Michael James Halliwell."Angelus said. Gabriel had blonde hair and had blue eyes with emerald flecks in them. Michael had black hair and brown eyes.

* * *

(45 minutes earlier)

Meanwhile, As Angelus was giving birth to Gabriel the castle started to shake to its foundations and all of the torches and candles blinked out. '_What is happening?' _Dumbledore thought as he watched the candles in his office blink out.

'_Oh no! The Archangel is giving birth to the Angel of Light!' _Dumbledore thought as years ago he had researched the signs of the coming of the Royal Angels of Heaven. The signs were that all forms of Light and Darkness would either leave or come to life at the beck and call of the Angels.

He then stood up and walked to the window. He watched as the normal sunny sky was soon overcast and the sky darkened into an opressive shadow. 'The Angel of Darkness comes, I have to stop them!' Dumbledore _thouI ght_ as he ran down the circular steps of his tower and down the corridor to the Infirmary. As he was running in noticed the shadows on the wall move and the torches spontaniusly go out.

* * *

(Infirmary, as Dumbledore races towards it)

In the Infirmary, Angelus looked towards Chris and Wyatt.

"Wyatt give me Gabriel." Angelus said as Wyatt handed Gabriel to him

_' I call upon Heaven and Earth _

_to guide and guard _

_Gabriel Conner Halliwell _

_Raphael, The Angel of Light' _

As Angleus finished chanting the spell a aura of silver-white light came into being surrounding Gabriel. He said the spell a second time, when Chris handed him his second son.

_'I call upon Heaven and Earth _

_to guide and guard _

_Michael James Halliwell _

_Ramiel, The Angel of Darkness _

This time a purple-black light came into being surrounding Michael. At this point Dumbledore walked into the Infirmary and saw the Halliwells' crowded around Angelus' bed, who was holding Michael and Gabriel.

"Who are these little ones?" Dumbledore asked.

"These are Michael and Gabriel, my sister's children." Wyatt lied.

"Who and where is your sister?" Dumbledore asked him.

"My sister's name was Holly, but she died several days ago. She said in a letter accompaning the kids that if anything happened to her that we should raise them." Wyatt replied.

"It's good that your raising your sister's children, but the reason that I came up here was to ask if you felt the castle shake and the candles blow out?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. do you know why they went out?" Piper asked him.

"No but I do." Leo said as he orbed into the room.

"Why, Leo?" his wife asked.

"The Elders said that Michael and Gabriel are the next generation of Angels that make up the Royal Line." he said unaware that Wyatt told a different story.

"WHAT!" Dumbledore shouted. He whiped out his wand to attack the Halliwell family when Piper froze him.

They looked towards Angelus and he said, "This is the last time. any more wiping of memories by myself, Wyatt or Chris could have side effects on Dumbledore." As he readied himself to say the spell for the final time.

_'For knowledge not yet ready_

_mind and memory_

_shall be erased_

_Until the End_

_To be judged __by _

_Heaven's most trusted.'_

A pale blue mist surounded Dumbledore's head then flashed and vanished as the memory of the childrens' identities were revealed.

"Paige send him back to his office." Angelus said as Paige waved her hand toward Dumbledore.

"Headmaster's Office!" she cried as Dumbledore was surrounded by swirls of blue-white lights and then vanished.

Piper turned to Leo, "What else did the Elders say?" She asked her husband.

"That when Lilly and James went to Gringotts for their Inheritences that their Angelic Blood was dormant. Passing mother to daughter and father to son on both sides, gaining strength, until finally cultivating into the Archangel before us. But the knowledge of the Lines was at one point written down and passed generation to generation but was at one point lost to time." Leo said as a loud gong like sound reverberated thoughout the Castle.

Then a voice cut through the air

"ALL STUDENT FIFTH YEAR AND UP REPORT TO THE ENTRANCE HALL! ALL OTHERS REPORT TO THEIR COOMON ROOMS!"

All of the Halliwell's including Lilly, James and Angelus raced to the Entrance Hall.

* * *

(In Dumbledore Office)

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk going through paperwork when a loud gong like sound reverberated thoughout the Castle.

Then a voice cut through the air.

"ALL STUDENTS FIFTH YEAR AND UP REPORT TO THE ENTRANCE HALL! ALL OTHERS REPORT TO THEIR COMMON ROOMS!

Dumbledore rose from his desk and raced down the spiraling staircase and down the corridor to the Entrance Hall wondering what was going on...

* * *

(Entrance Hall)

The students started pouring into the Hall when Dumbledore followed by the Halliwells and the Potters.

Dumbledore and the Halliwells walked to Minerva who was directing the students.

"Minerva, What's the matter?" the wizened old man asked her.

"Albus, the school is under attack by some _things_?" She replied.

"What kind of things?" Piper asked her.

"Beings that sprout fire and ball of light from their hands." The Transfiguration Professor replied.

"Demons." Piper replied looking towards her family.

"Headmaster, the Archangel has declared that Heaven shall enter this war. No one shall be spared. Heaven shall rail against the Earth, and against the Leaders of Light and Darkness. Both sides shall feel Heavens wrath as the scales have tipped, so shall Heaven right the Dumbledore, and look at all you have wrought." Leo said as he waved the Castle doors open so that the occupants could see down the lane towards the Castle gate and the devestation that the weather was doing to the Earth as it rained and and the sky darkened as Lightning crashed to the ground.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Dumbledore said weakly as he watched the various demons and the weather assault the wards and earth of the sprawling Castle grounds. (AN: LOTR 3: Denethor overlooking Saurons army from the Courtyard of Minas Tirith.)

"You are to late Dumbledore." said a voice from behind him.

"What do you mean Archangel?" he asked the Angel.

"The Army of Darkness is at our doorstep. But there is still time to mobilze the Castle against the invaders. It is your choice." The Angel said.

"How will we defeat Voldemort without Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's your own fault for driving him away." Archangel said as he vanished.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!

**For those of you who are confused about Lilly and James' Angelic background. **

**Lilly is Descended from Lucifer Morningstar before he was cast out of Heaven. **

**James is Decended from Gabriel, The Mesenger and Michael, the Angel of Pure Heart. They together are known as the Uncoorupted. **

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Please Review, Review, Review!_

_- Winged Seer Wolf _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**_Chapter XIII - The Battle of Hogwarts _**

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

**_Finally the Twins are born!_**

**_But outside the Hallowed Halls of Hogwarts, _**

**_the Dark Army aprroaches. _**

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_


	13. The Battle of the Armies

**Harry Potter and the Archangel**

**By: Winged Seer Wolf**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Thoughts_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter XIII**

**The Battle of the Armies **

**(formerly Battle of Hogwarts)**

Dumbledore and the other professors herded the students into the Great Hall to prepare for the upcoming Battle.

"Voldemort and his army march on the castle, prepare the defences. will all fifth through seventh years please follow me." Dumbledore said as he led the students to various towers of the castle and split each year up into two groups.

Groups One and Two of the Fifth years were in the towers, over looking the grounds. Groups One and Two of the Sizth years were stationed in the Great Hall and in front of the Coomon Rooms. The last groups were going to be part of the main battle force.

A while later, Angelus, his family and the residents of the Castle were assembled outside the castle facing an Army of Dark creatures, Death Eaters, and various Demons and at the forefront of the Dark Army stood a figure in a blood red cloak and hood. The Source of All Evil or to Wizard-kind The Dark Lord Voldemort.

He stepped foreward and in a rough, evil sounding voice said, " Charmed Ones. The final battle is at hand. Once I vanquish you the world will be mine."

"Wrong again Tom." Angelus said.

"How do you know that name, Charmed Brat?" the Source spat in anger.

"Your old friend, Harry James Potter." Angelus replied.

"And how is my old foe, still rotting in Azkaban?" the Source asked.

"Sadly no, He imparted the knowledge of you to me before leaving for distant shores. Away from you and your Darkness. Oh, and you can't vanquish my family, or a power like no other shall punish you and yours for your hubris, Tom and the fact that, through me the Charmed Line lives ON!" Angelus said as he ran forward swinging his sword in a sideways arc to vanquish the Source, who flamed out at the last second before Angelus' swing could be completed.

This single act spured the Army of Light to attack the Army of Darkness. Wyatt and Chris followed Angelus' thinking and summoned their swords to and attack any Dark Dedizen within reach. Angelus , Wyatt and Chris attacked and killed numerous Death Eaters, Demons and Dark Creatures, before he came upon a real challenge.

Wave after wave of Demons and Death Eaters were attacking the Charmed Ones, after one would be blown up by Piper another two would take its place, and then the cycle would start again. Soon enough they were surrounded by the enemy. Angelus rushed over to them with white and black flames in his hands and as he stopped before the circle of enemies he threw the balls of fire and all the Demons and Death Eaters burst into flame leaving behind piles of ash.

Angelus walked over to the sister and stood guard over them with Wyatt and Chris.

"Are you three okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think its time for you, Wyatt and Chris to unveil yourselves." Piper replied.

"If that is what you wish, Charmed One." Angelus said formally.

"It is Archangel. May your Vengance be swift and terrible." The sisters said as one.

In admist a cease-fire that was called so that the Defenders could gather their dead. Angelus, Wyatt and Chris stepped forward as the cease-fire came to a close.

_'Powers of the Angel's rise _

_Course unseen across the skies, _

_By heaven's light, We accept the Power _

_Of the dawning Angel's might.'_

As they finished the spell, three balls light descended from the clouds and entered the three magic users. The diamond colored orb entered Angelus, The crystal white orb entered Chris amd the Shadow colored orb entered Wyatt. The power soon enveloped the three men and then coalesced into the wings of the Angels.

Silver for Chris, Black for Wyatt, and Black and White for the Archangel, and so the the battle began anew with the Angels standing before the wizarding mortals in all their glory.

"Flee before us Creatures of Shadow or face heaven's wrath. Before the end of this battle, All shall be revealed." Angelus said as he lept forward slashing through the Dark Army with new fevror.

With a new hope the Army of Light renewed their attack on their enemies. But little did the Armies know that with the arrival of the Angels' in all their glory that a darker power had come with the Archangel's power locked deep inside him ready to used. It was this power that the Earth had ultamatly forgotten.

To Be Continued...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!

**For those of you who are confused about the 3 month pregnancy period. It was 3 months after Chris' Bonding. Sorry about the confusion. **

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Please Review, Review, Review!_

_- Winged Seer Wolf _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**_Chapter XIV- The Angel of Vengance _**

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

**_The Dark Power has Come! _**

**_The Traitors shall be Judged _**

**_and a Choice shall be made _**

**_by the Archangels family. _**

**_To be given the gift of Lilly's people _**

**_or join the others in Death _**

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_


	14. The Angel of Vengance

**Harry Potter and the Archangel**

**By: Winged Seer Wolf**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Thoughts_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter XIV**

**The Angel of Vengance **

The battle lasted well into th night and into the early hours of the following morning and as the sun rose the next morning, the Army of Light was on the verge of winning as Angelus stepped forward when there was a lull in the fighting.

"Its time for identites to be revealed, secrets to be imparted and justice to be meted out." Angelus said as he prepared himself for what was to come.

"What do you mean Archangel?" Dumbledore asked him, worriedly.

"This is what I mean." Angelus replied as he stepped forward flanked by Wyatt and Chris. He rose into the air, so that the Armies could see him and then said,

_'Let the Object _

_Of Objection return _

_So that its extistance _

_May be reaffirmed'_

As Angelus finished the spell his old looks returned like a person stepping through a waterfall.

"Harry!" Dumbledore yelled.

"I'm not Harry anymore, old man. My name is and shall always be Angelus Connor Halliwell. You and Voldemort shall answer for your parts in controlling me." Angelus said as he gathered the dark power that was hidden from the world, locked deep inside him waiting for chance to be used.

"I've lived to long in the Light, Its time for Darkness to reign." Angelus said as he gathered all of the dark power that he gathered and expelled it toward the sky, making the pre-dawn sky darken into shadow.

_'Powers of Darkness_

_hear my call, heed my cry_

_Let the Earth feel your wrath _

_As the Archangel becomes _

_The Angel of Vengance' _

The power in the sky ignited with the power of the Vengance spell flew back to Angelus and transformed him. His normal wings turned to a silver metalic color and the edges turned razor sharp and each feather tip sharpened to points. The normal Archangel clothing that he wore was gone and in its place was a scene that inspired fear in he wizards.

Around his waist he wore a long black ankle length piece of cloth that covered both sides of his person but had long slits up to his thighs. the cloth was outlined in deep blood red markings hat looked like runes. His top matched the bottom in the fact that his shirt was black with an amored shirt that had the blood red runes that decorated the skirt.

In his hands was a black staff that was square at the top and had pinnicles on each edge and in the center was a large pearl nestled in between the four pinnicles. (AN: Saruman's Staff from the LOTR Movies.) He swung it about experimentally and then pointed it at the ground bewtween the Armies.

"I am the Angel of Vengance, and I will have justice." The Angel growled in a dark voice. The wizards all cowered in fear as the Angel floated above them beating his wings and as he did this feathers that were razor sharp flew from him and soared across the distance and embeded themselves into the ground and the spectators alike. In the case of the demons, the feathers caused instant destruction and in the case of the Humans, the feathers tore through them like a knife through butter.

'Not the Torturors of Hades." Dumbledore thought terrified that the end was near and that he would be unable to swindle or talk his way out of punishment.

"Your one of those Birds, the Stym-." Hermione was cut of mid sentence by Dumbledore.

"Do Not Name Him." Dumbledore said in obvious anger/fear.

"Why not headmaster?" the woman asked.

"Because he like you said is one of Them. They are an old race from ancient Greek. Who were present at battle fields and sites of wars across ancient Greek and devoured the dead but they had another job. Hades, Greek God of the Dead employed them as his torturors. There was one man in ancient times born of a God whose symbol is burned into the Angel forehead but in reality was born of the Goddess Hera. The Angel is possibly the oldest form of Dark Power not seen since those times. So tread carefully." Dumbledorew said as the Angel spoke.

"I see we are missing a few people." The Angel said as he pointed his staff at the center of the groups. In a flash of white light appeared three figures. The first was a beefy man who had a mustache that covered his upper lip. his face was mottled purple with a vein popping from his temple. the second figure was of a woman, bony and thin with a thin neck and a pale complection. The third and final figure was of a rotund boy that was modeled after the first man but without the mustache.

The man looked around and spotted the wands that the wizards were holding and said, "FREAKS! HOW DARE YOU INVOLVE US NORMAL FOLK!" the man said in a rage, spit flying from his mouth. "WHO BROUGHT US HERE!"

The woman looked around and spotted the dark angel floating in the air. "V-Vernon." the woman said as she pointed to the Angel. The man now known as Vernon, looked to where the woman was pointing and blanched white in fear as the Angel landed in front of them.

"Freak am I, Vernon Dursley, an Angel of Heaven?" the Angel said in his dark voice.

"N-no, My Lord." Vernon stammered, in fear.

"You and your family, have been brought for one reason and to be given a choice." The Angel said ignoring Vernon.

"What choice, my Lord?" Vernon asked greed lighting in his eyes.

"Not you Vernon, but your wife and child." The Angel replied.

"Petunia and Dudley? Why them and not me?" he asked.

"Because, your fate has been sealed, their's has as a chance to change." the Angel replied.

"What fate?" Vernon asked in fear.

"Judgement." The Angel said.

"For What?" Vernon roared.

"For mistreatment of your flesh and blood." The Angel said.

"Me, mistreat, Dudley. Never." Vernon said in an angry voice.

"Dudley, no. But another whom you callously swept aside, your nephew Harry James Potter." The Angel replied as he let the dark power go and his 'Harry' features returned.

"YOU!" Vernon roared as he lunged for Angelus.

"ah, ah, ah, Vernon. You wouldn't want to make me any more angry than I already am, Vernon." Angelus said pointing his staff in front of Vernons face. The glamours rose back into place and the dark power resumed its control.

He turned to his Aunt and said. " Petunia Evans-Dursley. I give you and your son a choice join your sisters people and be gifted with magic like that of your sister or join Vernon in his punishment whatever it is. Make your choice now." The Angel said.

Petunia Evans-Dursley had in that moment a chance to connect with the world of her sister's, Lilly Potter and had after a moment of deep thinking saw what Vernon was all along. A Bully and a torturer of innocent children. With the promise of magic she could teach Dudley the values that a person should have growing up.

"I accept the gift of Magic, and will from this point on prove myself worthy of such a gift." she said to the Angel.

"Very well." he replied as he swung his staff in a circle and pointed it at Petunia Dudley.

_'Magic of the Universe _

_black and white gift this mortal _

_and her line with your mighty gifts _

_So that Heaven may smile upon her line _

_forever more.' _

The spells power enveloped Petunia and Dudley burrowing deep into them finding the spark of life and magic that all sentient beings had and filled that spark with the power of Magic. The spell soon ceased and Petunia and Dudley were renewed and awed by how much they felt.

"Thank you, Archangel. Thy will be done. You may now deal with my husband as you see fit." Petunia said looking towards her husband.

"No, Aunt Petunia, you deal with him." the Angel said.

"Very well. Vernon Dursley. You have tortured my sisters son for to long. Now you reap what you have sown." Petunia said.

_'By magic's call and magic's might _

_I burn away your anger_

_leaving but your innocence_

_so that you may suffer_

_Hell for eternity.' _

Petunia finished the spell and Vernon was screaming as he was enveloped by a red glow which then sunk into the beefy man leaving behind a husk of human flesh but if you looked just right you could see a glimmer of life as his soul was racked with the pain of all the abuse he heeped on Angelus.

The Angel then swung his staff and Vernon vanished from the grounds. He the rose and turned toward Voldemort. "Now for you, Tom Riddle. For to long have you plunged this world into Darkness. Pain and suffering are your coin. But No More." The Angel said.

"You can't defeat me, Potter." Voldemort/The source snarled.

"I can't, but they can." The Angel said pointing towards two cloaked figures.

The figures removed their hoods to reveal Lilly and James Potter.

"YOU!" Voldemort screamed.

"Us." James said.

"For all the hurt and anguish you have caused us your punishment has come." Lilly said.

_"We, the Final Judges _

_Blood of the Morningstar __and __the Uncorrupted _

_Banish you __from existance in this life_

_And the next and all __universes and times _

_For all eternity.' _

As the elder Potters finshed their spell Voldemort screamed as e exploded into golden dust that was wept away in a magical wind. The Army of Darkness was also turned to dust as well, because the Death Eaters and Dark Creatures were bonded to Voldemort and the Demons to the Source. (1)

The Army of Light cheered and celebrated that the Amry of Darness was finally vanquished but they soon were silenced by the fact that the Angel was pointing his staff at Dumbledore. "Now its your turn, Dumbledore." The Angel said as he landed in between his parents and was surrounded by the Halliwells, who along with the Potters began chanting.

_' Being of Lies and Deceit_

_Long have you controlled_

_Those around you, but no more. _

_Now it is you who is controled. _

_Back to the Past, __Back to Darkness, _

_Back to pain __unending to suffer forevermore.' _

As the Halliwell-Potter family finished chanting a rift opened in the air and a shadow hand lowered towards Dumbledore and picked him up and pulled him into the rift. (2)

The dark power left after Dumbledore was finally, at long last judged and found guilty. Angelus returned to normal and approached Minerva.

"Profesor McGonagall, I give you the title of Headmistress. See that you don't fall to Darkness like your predecessor." Angelus said.

"Thank you, Archangel. I will prove you right in putting your faith in me." The aged professor said.

"See that you do. Also be prepared for the Halliwell Potter Line coming to check at Hogwarts, whether as a student or as an Angel." Angelus said (McGonagall nodded in response) as he along with his new found family vanished back to the US to live happily without a care in the world.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!

(1) Voldemort/The Source was written out of History in any universe (ie. Alternate Worlds/Timelines).

(2) Dumbledore was sent back to the past to suffer as Harry suffered at the Dursleys with no way out. The spell created a pocket dimension that Dumbledore was sent to that mirrors the past but with no one coming to save him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Please Review, Review, Review!_

_- Winged Seer Wolf _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**_Chapter XV- The Future _**

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

**_Now that Dumbledore and Voldemort _**

**_are taken care of, and Vernon too, what _**

**_lies in store for our Angelic family?_**

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_


	15. The Future

**Harry Potter and the Archangel**

**By: Winged Seer Wolf**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Thoughts_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter XV**

**The Future**

**(One Year Later) **

Angelus, Chris, Wyatt were waiting in the attic for the rest of their family. The sisters and the Potters came into the attic carrying Michael and Gabriel.

"It's time." Piper said as she handed Michael to Wyatt and Lilly handed Gabriel to Chris. The group walked toward the famed Book of Shadows that the Charmed Ones used in their never ending battle against Evil. which in retrospect had become a lot easier after they had defeated Voldemort/The Source a year ago.

Piper opened the Book and flipped to the page with a specific spell imprinted on its pages by a long dead relative.

_'Hear my Cry, __Hear my Plea _

_Sprit from the __Other Side _

_Cross now the Great Divide' _

As the sisters finished the spell a set of white lights swirled down from the ceiling and coalesced into the ghost of Penny Halliwell, a Matriarch of the Halliwell Line, also known as 'Grams' to the Sisters.

"Hello Grams." The sisters said to their dead grandmother.

"Hello, my darlings." she replied as she stepped foward out of the circle of candles which turned her solid and she hugged her fmaily.

"Why am I here?" Grams asked after seeing the serious faces of her grandchildren and great grandchildren.

"We brought you here to give a wiccaning." Piper replied.

"For who?" she asked.

"For your Angelic Great Great Grandsons." Piper replied.

Penny then turned to Wyatt and Chris and saw the bundles in their arms.

"Angelic?" Penny asked confused.

"Yes, Angelic." Angelus replied, unfurling his wings along with Wyatt and Chris.

At once Penny bowed to Angelus. "So it's true." Penny said.

"What are you talking about Grams?" Phoebe asked.

"The ghosts on the other side are saying that the children you hold are the angelic Charmed Ones." Penny replied.

"Angelic Charmed Ones?" Paige asked.

"Yes, half angel/half witch. It was said by the ghosts that the Angels of Heaven and the Charmed Line shall further the Line culminating into the final two Angels sometime in the far future. When that is we don't know." Penny replied, speaking of the ghosts on the other side.

"Back to the business at hand. We need to bring in the newest editions to the family." Piper said redirecting the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Oh, Yes well, shall we?" Penny said.

_'I call the Matriarch's of the Halliwell Line _

_Mothers, Daughters, Sisters, Friends, _

_Come, one and all to bless _

_Michael James Halliwell _

_and Gabriel Conner Halliwell' _

With the spell finished, dozens of spirits filled the attic looking at the bundle in Wyatt's arms.

_'We the Matriarch's of the Halliwell Line _

_Bless you, Gabriel Connor Halliwell _

_May your Light shine bright' _

They then turned towards Chris.

_'We the Matriarch's of the Halliwell Line _

_Bless you, Michael James Halliwell _

_May your Darkness be a swift judge.'_

The Matriarch's chanted over the babies, then the Matriarch's said, "Blessed Be." then disappeared in shimmering white lights. Penny wandered over to the candled circle and turned back into a ghost before saying "Blessed Be." before also disappearing.

Ten years soon flew by and Michael and Gabriel soon flourished and came into their powers. Angleus taught them their Angelic powers, while Wyatt and Chris taught them their wicca power. The grandparents helped the new found parents any way they could. Angelus, Wyatt and Chris over the years learned to put aging glamours over their bodies as they along with Lilly and James did not age (as a side-effect of being an Angel), But the kids did and would continue to age until they were twenty-one.

Soon enough, the underworld feared not only the Charmed Ones, but the Angelic Charmed Ones as well. Twenty more years passed and the Sisters finally decided to give up their powers and pursue a normal life. The Charmed Ones lived till old age and one by one saw the growth of their grandsons' powers until finally the Angelic Charmed Ones were a force to be reckoned with.

Gabriel and Michael soon got invitations to Hogwarts and were both Sorted into Gryffindor and were told to watch over Hogwarts to make sure that what happened ten years previously didn't happen again. They grew to be powerful in their own right and soon fell in love with other witches.

Soon after the death of Paige at the age of 81, Angelus, Wyatt and Chris along with the elder Potters fled and ascended to Heaven and watched over their children and watched as their children married and had their own lives and balanced ther responibilites and they in their own right watched as their sons James Conner Halliwell and Mathew Wyatt Halliwell were born and grew up to be a force to be reckoned with.

But that's a whole other story.

**THE END**

(A Sequel will be posted soon, that is if you want one.)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Please Review, Review, Review!_

_- Winged Seer Wolf _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	16. Sequel for Archangel

Dear Readers:

The sequel to Harry Potter and the Archangel is up and at chapter five. It's called 'Heaven's Retribution'.

I am currently working on Chapter Six and will probably have it posted by the end of the month or early February.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing 'Archangel'.

_**Red Crow, Laesk, CrazyAuthorChick , ILoveGeorgeEgads, Ichi-chan1, Stardancer0829, Elfin69, Janelly Slytherin, Wolf Dragon Demon, summersarebright, crazzyredhead, Ichigo Mirai, Vicki219, Shadow Wolf 15846, mattcun, jwstahle, Dark Neko 4000, domsijohn, Emo Doppleganger Alchemist, Sblck, Paddy Gurl, kentrek1, StormyFireDragon, andomon, sm1982, royslady51, NaKita277, Aurora Leon DeLuna, KarmaPotter18, Meg Leigh, DZ2, musicdiva37, Sora-Kun91094, Blue Roselette, fantasyfan16, darkness queen, freethewolves1, Potter-Charmed-Twilight Child, Ryle Culler, This guy doesn't have a clue, Chipseet, autmunannette19, ILoveAnime89, yukino89, Olaf714, PotterDragon, luna1234, Sexy Seren, CHEEKY-HERMIONE, HyouRyuu. **_

_**Thanks to all of my readers who reviewed (including the ones that were not posted as I ran out of typing power. (HAND CRAMP!)). **_

_**I hope you follow me into the past in Heaven's Retribution. **_

_**WSW**_


End file.
